


Dynamics

by mandatorily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-30
Updated: 2009-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a first time for everything . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dynamics

Sliding one finger in slowly, Sam watches Dean’s face for signs that it’s too much. Dean bites his top lip, pushes against Sam’s finger, “Just fucking do it, Sammy. Quit being so fucking careful.”

“Dean, we haven’t--”

“How are you such a fucking girl and I’m the bottom in this relationship?”

“Fuck you.” Sam still doesn’t move, though, continues, “You said relationship. This. Isn’t just sex for you?”

“Goddammit, Sammy. Just fuck me and we’ll talk feelings after, okay?”

Sam growls, slides a second finger in. “Bitch. Why do I even bother?”

“Because I’m fucking hot.”

“Well, yeah, there’s that.”


End file.
